


Little Games

by Prosecutor_1412



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, fluff for the sake of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prosecutor_1412/pseuds/Prosecutor_1412
Summary: Weiss and Ruby spend an afternoon training together to keep their skills sharp. Their training exercise eventually gives way to playful teasing and ends with one slightly embarrassing photo of Weiss as Ruby's new treasure.





	Little Games

When Ruby had suggested that they do extra training in the afternoons, Weiss had been happy to humor her girlfriend. It meant they’d be spending more time together, just the two of them. That, and keeping her skills as a huntress up to par was a high priority for Weiss. 

However, she hadn’t expected Ruby to approach the exercises with as much enthusiasm was she was recently. That was an oversight on her part. Weiss was very well aware of just how much her girlfriend loved to fight Grimm. She had also mistakenly discounted the fact that when the mood struck her, Ruby loved absolutely nothing more than to give Weiss a hard time.

This was how Weiss found herself in her current situation.

Afternoon sunlight caressed her skin like an eager and gentle lover, constantly pressing softly against her awareness, but never overwhelming. The grass under her impractical heels was springy and gave off a particular scent that brought memories of picnics to mind. 

Not that she’d gone on many picnics until she’d joined team RWBY. Ruby had been personally offended by her lack of out of doors eating and had swept the lot of them off to the park at the first opportunity. That first time had been a most wonderful afternoon with her team.

This current afternoon, however, wasn’t quite measuring up to the one hovering at the edges of her memory. 

A sound off to her left had Weiss raising Myrtenaster to guard against a potential attack, her head turned uselessly in the direction of the noise.

The fact was, Weiss couldn’t see a damned thing. She scowled in the direction she’d last heard movement. 

“I can’t believe you were serious about this. I thought you were joking.” Her voice was flat, partially in annoyance and partially because she didn’t want her own voice to muddy any potential audio cues she was trying to listen for. Her hearing was her biggest asset during this exercise. 

“Why would I joke about training?” Ruby’s voice, much to Weiss’ increasing irritation now came from behind her and she spun around, Myrtenaster at the ready. 

“Because normal people don’t train in forest clearings wearing blindfolds while trying to avoid getting hit with projectiles.” Weiss said in response. “Besides, there are much better times to wear a blindfold.” She muttered this second comment to herself under her breath, far too low for Ruby to pick up on.

“Just think about how well prepared you’ll be though if there’s ever a time when you can’t use your eyes in battle! No one will be able to catch you off guard!” Ruby said brightly, her voice still coming from the same location.

“Except Blake.” Weiss added and smiled a little to herself.

“Except Blake.” Ruby agreed readily.

Stealth was Blake’s MO. Just one of the many incredible talents that Blake possessed. Weiss unfortunately had no time to really put any more thought to such things as she was struck in the side with a paintball. She was eternally grateful she’d let Ruby talk her into changing out of her normal battle attire. She had exchanged it for some padded clothing that was already stained from being used for this exact purpose in the past. It would have been an utter nightmare trying to get this paint out of her battle skirt.

“Better pay attention Weiss or I’ll be able to draw on you with these.” Ruby informed her pleasantly. She was definitely having too much fun. Weiss didn’t bother turning to face the direction she’d just been shot from. She knew that Ruby would already be gone from that location. She was obviously making good use of her semblance to maintain the advantage in this training exercise. 

Weiss shook her head of the thoughts that were clamoring for her attention. She needed to use all of her focus to catch the sounds that would provide her with the brief warning she’d need to avoid Ruby’s pesky paint projectiles.

The clearing was mainly silent except for the occasional faint rustle of a breeze that tugged lazily at the trees and trailed invisible fingertips over the knee high grass. There was a soft click off to her right and Weiss wasted no time in bringing Myrtenaster up to protect her face. It was just in time, she felt the paintball strike her blade in a way that was almost satisfying. 

She blocked 4 more shots that had been fired in rapid succession, though a 5th slipped past her defenses and struck her on the chest. Weiss grit her teeth and redoubled her efforts. 

They continued the exercise well on into the late afternoon, until Weiss felt that she was probably more covered in paint splotches than not. Thankfully her aura and the padded clothing had prevented the shots from doing more than slightly stinging once they’d finished for the day. 

She was grateful when Ruby called a halt to the exercise. Weiss wasted no time in slipping off the blindfold and surveying her appearance. She was indeed covered quite thoroughly in paint in some areas of her body. She twisted to try to view her shoulders and back. She very distinctly remembered Ruby striking her from behind at least once. From off to her right she heard Ruby snigger.

“Admiring your handiwork?” Weiss asked and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend as she approached from the treeline. She was wearing her traditional huntress outfit, complete with battle skirt and bright red hood. She had a paintball sniper rifle that had been decorated to look almost identical to Crescent Rose was resting easily on her shoulder, almost as easy as the smile on her face. There was something peculiar about that smile though.

“Ohh, just a bit!” Ruby chirped as she drew level with Weiss. 

There it was. 

She looked far too pleased and her voice was just shy of breaking into giggles. She had that barely restrained expression on her face that she usually wore when she thought that Yang had fallen for a practical joke that she’d tried to pull. Tried being the keyword there.

“Exactly what are you so pleased about?” Weiss asked and put her hands on her hips. She dearly hoped that she wasn’t about to get drenched in a bucket of paint or something equally distressing as a practical joke. 

“Well it’s ah.” Ruby coughed and grinned. She brought a hand up to the back of her neck and then fidgeted with the sniper rifle. 

Really though, Weiss was very unlikely to have a bucket of paint dropped on her. That would be unlike Ruby, she was always careful about how far she pushed Weiss when teasing her. Really, if anything she’d be more likely to drop a bucket of paint on Yang or Jaune so she could enjoy the ensuing chaos and regale Weiss with the story later.

“It’s what?” Weiss asked and resisted the urge to tap her foot in the grass. 

“It’s just, the shot that hit you in the ah, bum, looks a bit like.” Ruby bit her lip here, fighting off laughter Weiss realized, as she noticed Ruby’s shoulders shaking slightly. “The paint splatter looks like a handprint if you squinch your eyes!” Ruby barely managed to get the words out as her face split into a wide grin and she began laughing in earnest. 

Weiss sighed. “Well time to go get changed then if we’re done.” She was ready for a hot bath. 

“No, no!” Ruby gasped between laughs. “I need to get a picture of this on my scroll!” 

Weiss was torn between embarrassment at her situation and amusement at how easily happy something like this could make Ruby at times. Weiss loved this side of her. She loved every side of Ruby, good or bad. They all contributed to make her the amazing person she was today. 

“Don’t you dare take a picture you dolt!” Weiss warned her and brought up Myrtenaster to point at Ruby, a playful threat. If anything, this action only managed to increase Ruby’s mirth.

“Weiss, please.” Ruby said and she gently placed the toy sniper rifle in the grass off to the side. “We both know that with my semblance, your bum doesn’t stand a chance!” Ruby brandished her scroll with a flourish. 

Weiss had to fight off a smile of her own at this. Her girlfriend could be the most adorably ridiculous creature in all of Remnant, and that was saying something considering they were friends with one Nora Valkyrie.

“You know,” Weiss began. “I’m starting to suspect that you have an interest in my... bum.” Weiss couldn’t prevent her mouth from contorting slightly as she said that last word. 

“Well,” Ruby took a step sideways to Weiss’ left. “It is a rather cute bum.” Ruby told her with a wink before she vanished in a flurry of rose petals. Weiss tracked the initial shift in the direction the petals drifted to give her an approximate idea of where Ruby had gone. 

She was close, but she only managed to catch the remains of another semblance jump. More rose petals drifted to the floor of the clearing in the lazy breeze that was still halfheartedly swirling through the area. 

After a minute or two of attempting to follow Ruby’s movement Weiss had to stop trying. She was getting dizzy from spinning around so fast in all directions. 

To her chagrin she heard the unmistakable sound of the shutter click announcing her defeat in no uncertain terms as Ruby took a picture.

As Weiss caught her breath and sheathed Myrtenaster, Ruby strode back over to her. She had a spring in her step and grin firmly in place on her lips. She held up the scroll to show Weiss her trophy. 

There on the display of the scroll was indeed a picture of Weiss’ behind. Even Weiss had to let out a small laugh at seeing it. Amusingly enough, the paint splatter was rather unmistakably in the shape of a hand print. If she didn’t know better, she would have suspected that Ruby had placed it there herself. But even _she_ wasn’t as fast as that to get away with such a thing. 

“You are the only one allowed to have a picture of my bum.” Weiss informed Ruby with a wagging finger. Apparently hearing Weiss say ‘bum’ was enough to cause Ruby to break down in a fit of giggles all over again. 

Weiss was about to comment on this when she found herself enveloped in an affectionate embrace. Ruby’s face was buried in her neck and her hot breath puffing against Weiss’ skin with each giggle was enough to make Weiss relax completely as she returned the embrace. The scent of rose petals and something that was uniquely Ruby, a mix of the smell of grass and machine oil maybe.

“Good.” Ruby murmured against Weiss’ neck. “It really is a cute bum.” Weiss rolled her eyes. 

“If you say so.” She said dryly. 

“It’s also mine~!” Ruby said right against the shell of Weiss’ ear and Weiss felt her girlfriend’s hand settle over said bum. 

“I’m deleting that picture after you fall asleep.” Weiss told her unimpressed. Ruby removed her hand instantly. 

“But Weiss,” Ruby whined playfully, “It’s my treasure!” She rocked them side to side gently and nuzzled Weiss’ neck. 

“And you’re my treasure.” Weiss stated calmly. This time it was Ruby’s turn to groan in embarrassment at this declaration. 

“I think I’m rubbing off on you.” Ruby said sounding amused at this prospect. Weiss could practically hear the innuendo forming in Ruby’s brain. 

“I think the only thing rubbing off on anything is all this paint onto you at the moment.” Weiss said and tried to extricate herself from Ruby’s grip, it was a difficult task. Made all the more difficult for her not really wanting to go. 

“We probably should go get cleaned up huh?” Ruby asked and released Weiss with no small amount of reluctance. 

“Definitely.” Weiss nodded already missing the contact. But she really did want to get cleaned up. 

It didn’t take them too long to gather up all of the things they had brought with them and begin heading back to Beacon. The forest was peaceful and Weiss felt like they’d gotten a good amount of training done, despite all of the tom foolery at at the end. Not that she would ever deny how much she enjoyed all the silliness. It was so easy to be silly around Ruby, to really be herself. 

“You wouldn’t mind if I showed Yang that picture would you?” Ruby asked after they’d been walking in comfortable silence a ways.

“You will refrain from even mentioning the fact that you posses such a picture if you value it’s existence.” Weiss told her. From the corner of her eye she saw Ruby pout playfully.

“Fine, fine. I won’t show Yang.” Ruby promised. “I’ll just make it my lock screen!” Ruby said and before Weiss could protest this new statement, where Ruby had been, there was nothing but a collection of rose petals drifting to the ground.

“When I catch you I’m deleting that picture Ruby Rose!” Weiss called after her and shook her head before smiling since there was no one to see it. She summoned her glyphs and began to chase after the scent of rose petals on the wind and the sound of that bright laugh.

She wouldn’t really delete the picture if she got the chance. That would take all the fun out of these little games they played together and Weiss had no desire to stop playing any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoyed it pals! All the kind comments I've gotten on here keep me picking up a pen to share these silly stories with you folks.
> 
> I'm hoping to have some stuff ready for White Rose week when that gets here so maybe after that's all done I'll get crackin on something more substantial? Fingers crossed!


End file.
